Midnight x Phoenix
by ThisIsMyUserNameOkDontJudge
Summary: Like I said on the stream, I did make the fanfiction. I'm going to hell.


**Hey, guys, if you watched the stream from the beginning you should now, I, Queenofyaoi69, said I would make a Midnight X Phoenix yaoi fanfiction and here it is, Many thanks to Nep Nep for more plot. Also in this one Phoenix is the whore because I want it to be~~~~. (~u/ )**

 **Enjoy! They can be humans or ponies, you pick. ALSO I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT THEIR IRL SELVES**

 **WARNING: SOME DICK IN MAN ASS ACTION. I HAVESOME WRITING WHERE IT'S JUST ME, THE WRITER. [I HAD A BLAST WRITING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY READPOPMGKIMJKIMDNJOSD{"oidefrkyuhweuif IT]**

The 1,000 sub stream just ended.

The two in the room just sighed. "That was fun." Midnight said.

"Yeah, that was the best ear rapping I ever heard." Phoenix said, while the two laughed. "And the Kappa." Midnight said.

"So much Kappa." Phoenix said. The two started to laugh even more. Phoenix tried to get up to get some water for all the 'what-ever-he-was-doing' but, he tripped over Midnight's chair. The two ended up tangled together, with Midnight on top of Phoenix. The two blushed and Midnight tried to get out but, it only made it worse, the two ended two kissing.

Phoenix started to hit Midnight on the back. He tried to speak but, Midnight was still in shock.

Phoenix, he just had two choices, 1 was be the bitch and take it or 2 try to escape and never talking about it. Now, here is where the writer gets all the powers and writes gay porn but, she doesn't know what to do so, yeah. So, he picked 1. He kissed back, shocking Midnight but, that didn't mean Midnight kissed back with more passion. Um, yeah, clothes are going to be taken off now and stuff so, if you are not ready, LEAVE.

As the two french-kissed, Midnight started to unbuttoned Phoenix's almost buttoned-up shirt. Midnight broke the kiss when the shirt was taken off as Midnight went to the nips, YES THE NIPS! Midnight took the right- I CAN'T BUT, I MUST! FOR THE EAR RAPPING! Midnight took the right nipple into his mouth. *weird whales noises* I MUST! Phoenix moaned slightly. Midnight started to play with his hands, hooves? with the other nipple, now Phoenix was closing his eyes and just moaning.

Midnight started to attack the left nipple and play with the right, Phoenix moaned louder. Midnight raised one of his eyebrows and said, "Your right is more sensitive."

Phoenix slightly kicked Midnight his side a bit. Midnight chuckled and mockingly said, "Ow." Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked away as he covered his half-nude body. WHAT IS LIFE ANYMORE! "So, about your experience with sucking a dick?" Midnight asks causally. Phoenix just looked at Midnight in shock and shook his head, "It's just a joke."

Midnight looked a bit disappointed, "Oh really, I really wanted to try it out." Midnight pouted, Phoenix sighed, "But, I can try it for you." Midnight smiled brightly, "Do your thing."

Phoenix cursed under his breath, he just got tricked, mother fooker. He started to un-belt the belt. This wasn't what the writer wanted, I'm sorry. Phoenix pulled down the boxers, revealing what-ever-the-fuck-is-there, Phoenix grabbed the what-ever-the-fuck-is-there and started to stroke it. Midnight slightly moaned. Phoenix started to lick it's head, slowly. The taste was salty but, wasn't that bad. So, Phoenix took the whole into his mouth. HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW! Anyway, Phoenix the dick, yes, dick into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it. Midnight was having a HARD time holding in his moans.

After a bit and Midnight was about to blow, he stopped Phoenix and then they did things.

LE FIN(land)!

Jk...

After a bit and Midnight was about to blow, he stopped Phoenix and kissed him. Phoenix moaned as Midnight start to add pressure on his area.

The two broke the kiss since, they needed air, and than they had butt sex.

 ***CRYING IN A** **CONNER OF MY TRASH* I AM *SNIFF* SUCH TRASH! *SOBS* I"M SRY SO SR-I CAN'T! *kills self and goes to Yaoi Haven***

 **also at the end, I gave up.**


End file.
